ITS YOU Chap2
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**I****T****S****Y****O****U**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 2/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

**Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D  
**

**Cuplikan Chapter 1**

_Aish tapi sudahlah, yang paling penting kali ini putraku naik kelas.. yeeeeeeeeey. Aigoo, kenapa hanya aku begitu bergembira? Kenapa orang tua yang lainnya tampak biasa dengan hal ini? Apa karena baru kali ini Siwon naik kelas tanpa mengulang, haish anehkah ini? Ah tapi sudahlah… (Siwon Umma POV end)_

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**SIWON POV**

Haiiiiish lapar sekali… tapi kenapa tidak ada makanan dimeja makan? Ah mana eomma, jam segini belum pulang…

"Appa, eomma mana? Kenapa tidak ada makanan?"

"Eomma mu sedang mengambilkan raportmu, mungkin malam baru pulang"

"Mwo? Malam? Ambil raport sampai malam?"

"Anni, dia berkata setelah mengambilkan raportmu dia pergi spa, dan mungkin pulang malam"

"Haish, jeongmal… ah appa, aku pergi cari makan. Mungkin pulang malam"

"Pulang malam?! Andwae! Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu"

"Tidak perlu, sampai jumpa"

"Hei! Hei! Choi Siwon! Aiiish anak itu benar-benar… ah awas saja kau, kalau pulang, akan kuhabisi"

Ah, appa dan eomma, benar-benar menyebalkan, harus mencari makanan kemana? Aku bosan makan makanan di kota ini… apa aku harus pergi ke tempat lain? Kurasa iya hahaha

"Appa, aku meminjam mobilmu ya, mobilku dipakai eomma"

"Hyaaa mengapa kau tak me…"

_Bruuuuuuuumm…_

"Bye appa… sampai bertemu nanti malam. Jangan telpon aku, karena aku tak membawa handphone"

"Siwoooooon" teriak appa ku yeng terdengar hingga pintu gerbang

Aku langsung tancap gas. Kemana, aku belum tahu, yang jelas aku harus pergi dari kota ini dulu. Kuputar lagu Lady Gaga dan ku perkeras suaranya… woooooooooouuuuw sungguh mengasikkan.

Aku telah mengendarai cukup lama, tanpa terasa aku sudah memasuki daerah yang asing bagiku. Kurasa aku ada di sebuah pedesaan, sepi sekali jalanan disini. Karena jalanan sepi, jadi aku leluasa menyetir mobilku. Tancap maksimaaaaaaaal! Wooooow

**KIM KIBUM POV**

Hah! 15 menit lagi aku harus mengajar. Bagaimana ini, padahal kue-kue eomma belum aku antar. Aduh, mana lagi dongsaengku itu, omo! Aku lupa.. dia kan sekolah. Aduh.. aku tidak bisa meminta eomma untuk mengantar ini semua, dia terlalu tua. Mana mungkin aku setega itu… ah ini semua memang salahaku, mengapa aku bangun kesiangan hari ini. Tidak biasanya…

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu ya" kataku berpamitan pada eomma

"Bukannya kamu harus mengajar 15 menit lagi… perjalanan rumah ke kampusmu itu sangat jauh"

"Ah, gwencanaeo eomma, aku akan sedikit ngebut hari ini"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan semua kue-kue itu, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Anniya, aku sama sekali tidak terepotkan olehmu eomma" kataku sambil memeluk eommaku

"Ne, gomawo… Pergilah"

"Ne eomma, annyeonghaseo"

Aku langsung mengendarai motorku, pertama harus mengantar kue-kue eomma. Aku langsung ngebut dengan motor kesayanganku ini. Baru kali ini aku terburu-buru seperti ini. Ah karena terlalu terburu-buru akhirnya aku memilih jalan pintas melewati desa seberang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membawa motorku jika harus melewati desa itu, karena ada larangan untuk pergi tanpa izin dari pengurus desa sebelah. Aigoo tapi aku hanya sebentar saja kok, hanya ingin memberi kue. Masa begitu saja harus memutar dan menempuh jarak sekitar 15 km. itu akan membuang banyak waktuku.. Ssst aku akan melanggar peraturan itu, chingu jangan bilang-bilang yaa.. kekeke

**CHOI SIWON POV**

Saat aku menikmati jalanan yang sepi dan laju mobilku yang cukup tinggi tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyeberang jalan. Membuatku membanting setir dan berusaha menghentikan mobil ini. Aku hamper menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Untunglah, remnya masih kuat. Omo.. kalau tidak, bagaimana nasibku sekarang. Haish benar-benar orang itu. Aku lalu keluar menghampiri orang yang hamper menghilangkan nyawaku itu, begitu bodohnya dia.

"Heh kau! Kau lihat tidak ada mobil, main menyeberang saja" kataku sambil keluar dari mobil

Sepertinya dia perempuan, dari gaya berbusana dan postur tubuhnya. Dasar yeoja aneh, dia pejalan kaki, tidak berkendara, mengapa dia memakai helm, benar-benar yeoja yang aneh. Apa sekarang sedang ngetrend berpenampilan seperti itu ya? Pikirku tanpa henti ketika melihat yeoja aneh itu.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak? Kau hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang nyonya"

"Mwo?! Kau yang hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang, kau ini sebenarnya bisa menyetir tidak!"

"Hya, kau yang salah, kenapa tiba-tiba menyeberang tanpa melihat kanan-kiri" kataku sedikit emosi

"Aku sedang terburu-buru, mana sempat aku menengok kanan-kiri. Ini juga daerah pedesaan tuan, mengapa kau mengemudi dengan begitu kencang, ini semua salahmu!" bentak yeoja aneh itu.

"Naega? Hah enak saja. Lagipula kau ini, pejalan kaki mengapa pakai helem, aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan makhluk luar angkasa saja" kataku sembari tertawa meledek

"Mwo?! Kau ini, menyebalkan sekali! Kita baru pertama kali bertemu, kenapa kau meledekku seperti itu!" kata yeoja itu sembari membuka kaca helmnya

Omo! Cantik sekali yeoja ini, matanya begitu bulat, kulitnya putih bersih, hidung mungil sedikit mancung, membuatku inin menggigitnya. Ah! Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Kira-kira siapa nama yeoja ini ya.. eh, Choi Siwon! Kau ini kenapa, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini… haish sadarlah Siwon, sadarlah…~

"Heh tuan, kau ini kenapa? Tuan haloo, haish orang ini kenapa sih"

"Uhm oh, kenapa kenapa?" kataku sedikit salah tingkah

"Kau yang kenapa, melamun tidak jelas, minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku"

"M..mwo? kau mau kemana? Kau tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan, bukankah kau dan mobilmu tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab, kau sudah mengambil jadwalku, kau sudah membuat jantungku copot, dan kau hampir menjatuhkan kue-kueku. Minggir! Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Kemana?" kataku sambil menarik tangannya

"Aku harus mengantar kue-kue pesanan ini. Wae?! Ada masalah? Lepaskan aku sedang terburu-buru"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kemana kau akan mengantarkan kue-kue itu?"

"Ke rumah tepat 10 m kita berdiri sekarang. Kau akan mengantarku? Aneh! Lepaskan!"

Yeoja itu lalu masuk ke rumah untuk mengantarkan kue. Aish, kenapa wajahnya selalu membayangi pikiranku, belum pernah terjadi pedaku sebelumnya, perasaan yang aneh, perasaan yang tak mau berpisah, perasaan ingin selalu bersama, perasaan ingin melindungi… Ah Choi Siwon, sadarlaaaaaah.

Tak berapa lama, yeoja itupun keluar.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucapku

"Hm? Baguslah, tapi aku tidak bisa membahas ini sekarang. Aku harus segera permisi"

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bertanggung jawab?"

"Berapa nomor hpmu?"

"Aku tidak hafal, eit tapi tenanglah aku akan menelfonmu, sebentar…"

Omo! Aku lupa, bagaimana ini, aku tidak membawa handphone. Haaaaiiiisssh kenapa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini handphone sangat berguna. Aduuuuuuhh pabo! Kesempatan langka, aku malah membuangnya begitu saja. Aaaaaaah!

"Wae?!" kata yeoja itu dengan penuh kebingungan

"Uhm, aku meninggalkan hpku dirumah"

"Haaaah kau ini, kalau memang tidak mau bertanggung jawab, langsung katakana saja! Tidak usah membuang-buang waktuku. Permisi!"

"Tap..tapi…"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, kau tidak perlu tanggung jawab"

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku harus bertanggung jawab" kataku sedikit gugup

"Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab, aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya"

"Kumohon, aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan ini semua, kumohon, aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"Hyaaa kau ini bagaimana, tadi tidak mau bertanggung jawab, sekarang kau meminta padaku untuk bertanggung jawab, kau ini benar-benar aneh, aku tidak bisa!"  
"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kumohon…"

"Sudahlah~ aku sedang terburu-buru, aku tidak bisa mengurus ini semua, oh oke baiklah kau harus mengijinkan ku pergi sekarang, itu yang harus kamu lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab"

"Hyaaaa hanya begitu, apa tidak ada cara yang lain. Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti"

"Makasih, permisi"

"Tunggu…" kataku sembari memegang tangannya untuk yang ke2 kalinya

"Apalagi siiiiiiiih!" kata yeoja itu dengan nada sedikit emosi

"Siapa namamu"

"Kim Kibum. Sudahkan? Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong"

Waaaaw sungguh nama yang indah, Kim Kibum… haish bodohnya aku tidak mengetahui nomor hpnya, dimana rumahnya, dan informasi lain tentangnya… Hm~ tapi aku yakin, kaulah jodohku, jadi cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali, Kim Kibum-ssi.

Sesampainya dirumah aku disambut dengan hangat oleh eomma dan appaku. Sebelumnya, aku bingung, aku ini kenapa, ada apa. Eh rupanya ini adalah pesta kecil-kecilan merayakan kenaikanku tanpa mengulang… omo! Apakah keluarga lain juga melakukan ini. Sungguh ini terlalu berlebihan, eomma, appa… -"

**WRITERS POV**

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kibum, Siwon tidak pernah lepas dari bayangan Kibum. Selalu Kibum, Kibum, dan Kibum… bahkan buku pelajarannyapun penuh dengan nama "KIBUM" Omo! Apakah Siwon sudah gila? Tidak! Dia sedang terserang sebuah penyakit yang mematikan. Mematikan bagi siapa saja yang merasakanya. Kalian tahu? Yap CINTA. Itulah penyakit yang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana itu terjadi, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu apa obatnya. Dan sekarang Choi Siwon terserang penyakit itu untuk pertama kali, sehingga rasanya sangat sangat sangat mematikan. Cinta Pertama, begitulah banyak orang sering menyebutnya.

Kali ini Siwon memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Wookie, mereka bertemu kembali. Ini sebuah keberkahan bagi Wookie tapi sebuah kesialan bagi Siwon. Tapi tak sepenuhnya sial juga, seperti biasa Wookie mendatangkan nilai-nilai yang baik bagi Siwon… padahal sudah susah payah Siwon menolak semua bantuan yang diberikan Wookie, tapi tetap Wookie tetap dengan senantiasa membantu Siwon, bahkan dia lebih bersemangat dalam membantu Siwon… Haish mereka ini benar-benar aneh..

Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu tiba saatnya bagi Siwon untuk melaksanakan Ujian Nasional, dan bisa ditebak, Wookie mempersiapkan semua dengan baik, dan Siwon? Dia tenang-tenang saja… seperti tidak ada yang istimewa… Namun, aksi Wookie tidak berhenti, dia masih tetap setia membantu oppa kesayangannya itu…

**SIWON POV**

Kali ini akan ada UN ya? Hah pasti anak aneh itu berulah lagi… aku harus mengancamnya agar dia tidak bertindak yang aneh-aneh lagi kepadaku.

"Heh kau!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Wookie

"Naneun?" kata Wookie sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Aaaah ada apa Oppa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" kata Wookie sambil berlari girang ke arahku

"Kau, jangan sekali-kali membantuku lagi"

"Waaaaaeee Oppa…" kata Wookie memelas

"Aku tidak mau menerima bantuan apapun darimu lagi, bahkan walaupun kau memaksa"

"Tapi…"

"Kalau sampai kau membantuku lagi, aku akan mencekikmu" ancamku dengan wajah sangar

"Benarkah?" kata Wookie dengan wajah yang gembira

"Kaa..kau mengapa bergembira" kataku sedikit terkejut

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu… bahkan aku rela kau mencekikmu"

"Mwo? Mengapa kau berkata seperti ini?"

"Aku menyayangimu, bahkan akupun rela mati hanya untukmu"

Haaaaiiiiish anak ini benar-benar sudah gila. Aku bahkan takut mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi. Rela mati? Untukku! Memangnya aku siapanya dia? Haiiiissssh dia benar-benar menakutkan. Aku harus pergi darinya, harus! Hii~

**WRITERS POV**

Hari-haripun berlalu, UN pun tiba. Wookie senantiasa membantu Siwon, entah bagaimanapun caranya. Ancaman Siwon pada hari itupun sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Ia bahkan jaaaaauuuuuh lebih semangat daripada biasanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja ini. Berkali-kali Wookie ketahuan oleh pengawas, namun kejadian itu tak sedikitpun menyurutkan semangat Wookie dalam membantu Siwon, Oppa kesayangannya.

Tiba saatnya pengumuman nilai Ujian Nasional… Siwon berharap tidak akan lulus. Tapi bagaimana bisa, paksaan-paksaan jawaban dari Wookie menyebabkan harapan Siwon dalam presentase yang sangat kecil. Dan hasil Ujianpun berpihak padaaaaaa…. WOOKIE! Usahanya tidak sia-sia dalam membantu Oppa Kesayangannya. Tapi Siwon, entah mengapa ia sangat menderita… aaah mengapa orang-orang ini benar-benar aneh, tidak ada yang normal sedikitpun… fiuwh~

Kabar kelulusan Siwon sudah terdengar oleh Appa dan Eomma Siwon. Mereka sangat shock, gembira, dan berniat untuk mengadakan pesta kelulusan pewaris tunggal mereka ini. Tapi mereka harus mengurungkan niatnya ini, karena Siwon menolak mentah-mentah semua perayaan-perayaan yang menurutnya sangat mengenaskan ini.

To Be Continued...

Whoaaaaa bagaimana FFnya chingudeeeuuuul? Author maklum koook.. sangat sangat sangat maklum, di FF ini masih buuuanyak banget kekurangannya, makanya author minta kritik dan sarannya ya .. apa aja deh, diterima dengan lapang dada kok.. hehe jangan takut ataupun malas buat RCL ya.. jebaaaal..

Mohon dengan sangat jangan jadi silent reader ya.. bukan apa apa sih, cuma admin sedikit malu.. ntar ngiranya FF ini udah bagus lagi. padahal kan masih jaaaaauuuuuuh banget. iyakan? setuju kaaan? makanya adminnya diberi masukan yaaa? Okeee? Makasiiiiih :)

Kamsahamnida ... *bow bow bow

Annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
